dcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Crisis on Infinite Earths
850px La saga Crisis on Infinite Earths relate le déroulement d'une crise du Multivers, qui se résulta en la destruction d'un nombre incalculable de réalités alternatives ainsi qu'en la naissance d'un seul univers de matière et d'un seul univers d'antimatière, refondant ainsi la chronologie de l'Univers DC. Numéros Principaux Crossovers Résumé ATTENTION Les informations ci-dessous révélent des éléments cruciaux de cette saga. [[Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 1|1 - The Summoning]] Au commencement du temps, il y eut le Big Bang, qui donna naissance non pas à un seul univers mais à de multiples réalités, chacune d'entre elles différant d'une autre selon de menus détails. Dans le présent, un grand mur de pure énergie d'antimatière s'étira au travers du cosmos et commença à avancer, détruisant tout ce qu'il touchait, consommant ainsi des galaxies entières. Sur un monde parallèle inconnu, un être du nom de Pariah fit son apparition, étant forcé d'assister à la mort de nombreux mondes au sein de plusieurs dimensions. Il disparut de la surface de son propre monde lorsqu'il fut transporté vers la réalité Terre-Trois, où le Syndicat du Crime, contrairement à son habitude, tentait désespérément de sauver leur monde. Toutefois, ils ne réussirent pas à arrêter le mur et y succombèrent. Le seul "héros" de cette planète, Alexander Luthor, se retira chez lui, où sa femme, Lois, tenait son fils, Alexander Jr., dans ses bras. Luthor plaça ainsi son fils au sein d'une capsule spatiale expérimentale qu'il fit décoller à destination de la planète Terre. À la destruction de la Terre-Trois, la capsule traversa la barrière séparant les dimensions, échouant par la suite à l'intérieur du satellite de la Ligue, orbitant autour de Terre-Une. À bord d'un autre satellite, un être répondant au nom de Monitor appella auprès de lui son assistante Lyla, aussi appelée Harbinger, et la chargea de se rendre sur plusieurs Terres en vue de rassembler le plus de héros possible. En ce sens, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs afin de se dédoubler et d'ainsi contacter les divers mondes au même moment. Le Monitor, quant à lui, entreprit de récupérer la capsule où se trouvait toujours Alexander. La première des répliques d'Harbinger se rendit sur Terre-Une, où elle entra en contact avec le Roi Solivar, de la Cité des Gorilles. Une autre voyagea vers la Terre au XXXème siècle, où elle rallia Dawnstar de la Légion des Super-Héros à sa cause. Un troisième réplicant s'en alla vers Terre-Deux en l'an 1942 dans le but d'obtenir l'aide de Firebrand, une quatrième se rendant sur Terre-Quatre dans le but de recruter Blue Beetle à Chicago et enfin une cinquième qui s'empressa de rejoindre le Psycho-Pirate sur Terre-Deux. Elle le ramena ensuite sur Terre-Une, où ils rencontrèrent Firestorm et Killer Frost, sur qui le Psycho-Pirate utilisa son masque de Méduse afin qu'ils s'éprennent l'un de l'autre. Une dernière version se rendit quant à elle à Atlantis avant le cataclysme, à la recherche d'Arion le sorcier. Néanmoins, un démon des ombres l'attaqua et prit possession de son corps. La réplique possédée finit par trouver Arion et le ramena au Monitor. À leur arrivée, ils y trouvèrent une pièce remplie de héros et de vilains provenant de nombreuses réalités. Avant que tout ce beau monde n'ait une chance de se faire à leur nouvel environnement, une horde de démons de l'ombre les assiégea, étant néanmoins dispersés par un rayon de lumière projeté par le Monitor. Ayant ainsi fait les présentations, il informa la foule impatiente que le Multivers était sur le point d'être détruit. [[Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 2|2 - Time and Time Again!]] L'Aube de l'Humanité Anthro l'homme des cavernes menait une horde de mammouths en dehors du village du clan de l'Ours quand, après être tombé d'une de ses montures, il eut une vision d'une cité futuriste. S'étant secoué la tête et ayant regardé à nouveau, l'image avait disparue, tout comme les mammouths qui l'accompagnaient. XXXème siècle Des membres de la Légion des Super-Héros découvrirent ces mêmes mammouths en vadrouille sur Plaza Square à Métropolis. Colossal Boy tenta de les contenir avec ses grands bras lorsqu'ils disparurent une nouvelle fois. Terre-Une À Gotham, le Joker assassina le magnat du cinéma, Harold J. Standish. Batman entra en brisant une fenêtre et tenta de le désarmer, Le Joker le tenant à distance à l'aide d'une fleur d'où était projeté un puissant adhésif. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un Flash en détresse lui apparut, l'avertissant d'une fin du monde imminente. Batman tenta de lui parler avant de le voir se désintégrer sous ses yeux. À bord du satellite du Monitor, ce dernier prévint son assemblée de l'existence d'une vague d'antimatière balayant le Multivers, détruisant réalité après réalité. Il leur confia également avoir disposé des dispositifs capables de ralentir la vague et les chargea alors de les retrouver et de les activer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Peu d'entre eux manifestèrent une confiance totale pour le Monitor, la plupart acceptant néanmoins de coopérer au vu de l'urgence de la situation. Superman de Terre-Deux, le Roi Solivar et Dawnstar se rendirent sur Terre-AD, le monde de Kamandi. Ils le retrouvèrent d'ailleurs sur place, en train d'escalader une immense tour dorée. Les trois héros finirent par comprendre que la tour était un des dispositifs du Monitor. Une horde de démons tenta alors de les attaquer mais fut finalement repoussée. Arion, Obsidian et le Psycho-Pirate arrivèrent quant à eux au sein de l'ancienne Atlantis. Pariah y fit son apparition, succombant rapidement aux capacités de manipulation émotionnelle du pirate. Arion se retourna alors contre le Psycho-Pirate et délivra Pariah de son influence. Disparaissant soudainement et s'étant rematérialisé dans une pièce obscure, le pirate entendit une voix profonde émerger des ombres, lui commandant de suivre ses ordres à la lettre, ce à quoi il obtempéra lâchement. Au même moment, toujours dans le satellité du Monitor, ce dernier exigea d'Harbinger de récupérer le jeune Alexander Luthor. C'est avec stupeur qu'elle découvrit que le nouveau-né avait désormais l'âge d'un jeune enfant. Soudainement, l'influence maléfique du démon de l'ombre prit le dessus, la forçant à trahir le Monitor. [[Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 3|3 - Oblivion Upon Us]] Harbinger entra ainsi dans le sanctuaire du Monitor pendant que ce dernier continuait d'expérimenter sur le jeune Alexander Luthor, celui-ci ayant désormais l'âge d'un jeune adolescent. Le Monitor découvrit alors qu'Alex était composé à la fois de matière et d'antimatière et fut dès lors persuadé que sa nature hybride permettrait de mettre un terme à cette crise. Harbinger, toujours sous l'influence d'une mystérieuse entité, quitta le satellite du Monitor et alla reporter ces découvertes à son nouveau maître. Sur Terre-Une, au XXXème siècle, Flash, courant d'un endroit à un autre afin de stopper une série de désastres naturels, aperçut la vague d'antimatière, s'étirant au loin. Faisant alors vibrer ses molécules à super-vitesse, il entreprit de remonter dans le temps. Au XXème siècle, la vague d'antimatière venait d'atteindre Terre-Une et commençait à tout détruire sur son passage. Les Teen Titans s'allièrent de ce fait aux Outsiders afin de sauver le plus de new-yorkais que possible, Batman et Superman arrivant à leur tour afin de leur prêter assistance. Soudainement, Flash apparut à Batman dans une grande explosion de lumière avant de crier de douleur et de terreur alors qu'il se faisait aspirer dans une autre dimension, ce qui le fit aussitôt disparaître. Au sein de l'espace lointain, le vaisseau de Brainiac supervisait l'avancée du mur d'antimatière, ce qui lui fit conclure, qu'en vue de préserver sa propre existence, il serait obligé de prêter son aide aux héros de la Terre. Pour cela, il se rendit auprès de son ancien partenaire, Lex Luthor. Pendant ce temps, Blue Beetle, Dr. Polaris et Geo-Force arrivèrent en Markovie au printemps de l'an 1944. Le pays était alors sous occupation nazie, le Troisième Reich tentant d'y sécuriser une des tours du Monitor. Les forces américaines présentes sur place, surnommées l'Easy Company, les Losers et l'Haunted Tank, tentaient également de s'en emparer. Alors que les héros s'occupaient de repousser les nazis, ils eurent également à repousser une incursion de démons de l'ombre qui, malgré une forte résistance, réussirent à venir à bout de nombreux héros de guerre, dont Fleur de l'Easy Company ainsi que l'équipe des Losers, soit Johny Cloud, Captain Storm, Gunner et Sarge. Sur Terre-AD, Superman de la Terre-Deux, Dawnstar, Solovar et Kamandi assistèrent démunis à la transformation de la couleur de leur ciel en rouge sang et à l'apparition de nombreuses tempêtes d'orages tout autour d'eux. Solovar, ayant fini par succomber à ses blessures, mourut d'ailleurs dans les bras de Kamandi. Au même moment, Cyborg, Green Lantern, Psimon et Firebrand se matérialisèrent dans la petite ville de Coyote, au Texas, en l'an 1879. Ils y retrouvèrent plusieurs héros du Far-West dont Nighthawk, Scalphunter, Bat Lash, Johnny Thunder et Jonah Hex. Les deux groupes pour le moins hétéroclites joignirent alors leurs forces en vue de retrouver une autre des tours du Monitor. Toutefois, la vague d'antimatière dont le Monitor avait prévenu les héros frappa la Terre à toutes les époques simultanément. Alors que les autres héros combattaient une nouvelle invasion de démons, Nighthawk fut consumé par la vague. À une autre époque, la Légion des Super-Héros souffrit de la même tragédie. En effet, alors qu'elle était en train de secourir le plus de civils possible en Angleterre, Kid Psycho fut victime du même mur d'énergie. Revenue sur le satellite du Monitor, Harbinger, désormais entièrement consumée par l'influence de son nouveau maître, relâcha une projection d'énergie sur ce dernier. [[Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 4|4 - And Thus Shall the World Die]] Alors que Supergirl rejoignait une Batgirl découragée sur le toit d'un immeuble de Terre-Une, en vue de lui apporter son soutien, celle-ci fut aussitôt rappelée afin de secourir un avion se dirigeant vers le mur. Pariah arriva, quant à lui, sur Terre-Six, où il confronta la famille royale composée de Lord Volt, Lady Quark et Princesse Fern, alors que la vague d'antimatière était en train de ravager leur monde. Lady Quark assista impuissante à la mort de son mari et de sa fille, consommés par la vague, pendant que Pariah la transportait vers un autre univers. Pendant ce temps, le Monitor se préparait à créer un nouveau héros en vue de l'aider dans sa quête. En tirant un rayon hautement ionisé dans le coeur d'une étoile instable du système Vega, cela déclencha une puissante éruption stellaire directement dirigée vers la Terre. Celle-ci attint l'observation du Dr. Kimiyo Hoshi qui ordonna à son équipe de quitter les lieux pendant qu'elle observait l'étrange phénomène. Elle hurla peu de temps avant d'être frappé par un puissant faisceau de radiation et d'être transportée par ce dernier, laissant ses collègues et son père se demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Dans la pièce obscure où le Psycho-Pirate avait été tenu prisonnier, l'être mystérieux observait les actes de Red Tornado et usa de ses pouvoirs afin de l'y téléporter. Sur Terre-Deux, à l'époque de Camelot, Firestorm et Killer Frost, toujours épris l'un de l'autre, sollicitèrent l'aide de Shining Knight afin de protéger un diapason cosmique apparu à cette époque, pendant que Vandal Savage les observait d'une fenêtre. Les trois héros engagèrent le combat contre une horde de démons, sans succès, ces derniers finissant par fusionner en un seul et surpuissant démon. Cela se reproduisit partout où les diapasons étaient apparus, entraînant de multiples invasions simultanées. Dans le présent de la réalité Terre-Une à Métropolis, un de ses diapasons apparut également, cette fois accompagnée d'une femme portant un costume similaire à celui de Dr. Light. Elle tenta de prévenir les héros de ne pas approcher de la tour et les repoussa à l'aide d'un puissant rayon de lumière. Katana, comprenant le japonais, comprit qu'elle n'était pas leur ennemie et Superman, le parlant, lui répondit qu'ils étaient au fait de la situation et qu'ils ne souhaitaient qu'apporter leur aide. Toujours à bord du satellite du Monitor, celui-ci surveillait tous les héros tentant vainement de projeter les diapasons quand Pariah apparut, surpris d'apprendre que le Monitor l'attendait. Ce dernier lui avoua être responsable de sa survie mais, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'en dire plus, Harbinger entra à bord, visiblement sous contrôle d'une entité extérieure, et frappa le Monitor d'une puissante décharge d'énergie, qui le projeta sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'il n'atterisse à terre, mort. Pariah se tint alors à son chevet, persuadé que la mort du Monitor signifiait la fin de tout espoir. À ce moment, les héros de réalités Terre-Une et Terre-Deux ne purent qu'observer leurs mondes respectifs disparaître dans le néant. [[Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 5|5 - Worlds in Limbo]] Au sein de l'Univers d'antimatière, une force obscure et maléfique s'adressa à ses nouveaux "jouets", en la personne du Psycho-Pirate, de Flash et de Red Tornado, forçant le pirate à anesthésier Flash tout en lui promettant une série de mondes sur lesquels diriger. À bord du satellite du Monitor, Harbinger reprit le contrôle de son esprit et réalisa son acte - elle venait de tuer son maître. Pariah était sur place et tenta d'obtenir des réponses - Harbinger n'ayant cependant aucun souvenir de ces événements. Soudain, un écran de contrôle s'activa, un message pré-enregistré par le Monitor s'adressa à eux deux, leur confiant avoir été au courant qu'Harbinger s'en serait pris à lui contre son gré et qu'il ne lui en porterait pas préjudice. En vue de sauvegarder les mondes restants, il avait en réalité transformé sa conscience en pure énergie et, à sa mort, avait enveloppé Terre-Une et Terre-Deux en vue de les transporter au sein d'un univers de poche, à l'abri de tout danger. Cependant, en raison de la précipitation de ces événements, il ne put empêcher les temporalités des deux réalités de fusionner. En conséquence, les diverses chronologies de la réalité Terre-Une commencèrent à se mélanger les unes aux autres, des dinosaures étant amenés à coexister avec des biplans de la Première Guerre Mondiale au milieu des immeubles de Métropolis, eux-mêmes survolés par des vaisseaux futuristes. La population demeura surprenamment calme au vu des circonstances, une des autres influences du Monitor. De retour sur le satellite du Monitor, Alex, Harbinger et Pariah convoquèrent une impressionnante congrégation de héros provenant des Terre-Une et Deux. Ils leur expliquèrent la situation actuelle et leur annoncèrent que la seule manière de corriger les choses serait le Multivers puisse se replier sur lui-même afin de créer une unique réalité, sans quoi tous les mondes restants seraient amenés à disparaître. Sur Terre-Une, d'autres héros continuèrent d'aider malgré la confusion générale, Batman invitant dans ce but un certain nombre de héros et de vilains au sein de la Batcave. Starfire et Sun Boy de la Légion volèrent quant à eux jusqu'en Russie pour y assister Red Star dans la capture d'un dinosaure. Des membres du corps des Green Lanterns se rendirent sur Oa en vue de solliciter l'aide des Gardiens de l'Univers, ces derniers ayant été cependant balayés à la suite d'une attaque sans précédent. Rip Hunter, accompagné des Time Masters, recherchèrent de leur côté les raisons pour lesquelles les différentes semblaient avoir fusionné en une seule. Wildcat sauva une petite fille d'une chute de débris mais eut les jambes broyées, la petite s'en tirant heureusement sans dommages. Pendant ce temps, au sein de l'univers d'antimatière, l'entité mystérieuse venait de prendre le contrôle de Red Tornado et l'avait reconstruit afin qu'il obéisse à ses moindres demandes. L'ayant transformé en une force d'énergie primale, il le relâcha sur la Terre afin d'y infliger le plus de dégâts possible. Alors que celui-ci commençait son parcours de destruction, les réalités Terre-Une et Terre-Deux continuaient lentement de fusionner l'une avec l'autre, chacun de ses habitants respectifs étant témoin de l'apparition de formes spectrales provenant de l'autre réalité. Flash finit par se libérer de l'emprise du Psycho-Pirate et exigea de l'entité de lui dévoiler son vrai visage. Celui-ci accepta d'avancer et se présenta comme étant le Monitor. Ce Monitor, cependant, ne ressemblait en aucun cas à un humain mais une construction mécanique aux yeux rougeoyants et à la peau jaune. [[Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 6|6 - 3 Earths ! 3 Deaths !]] Le "nouveau" Monitor commença par se réjouir de la mort de son homonyme, affirmant ne plus avoir qu'à absorber l'énergie de ce dernier, trois autres mondes de matière ainsi que les héros à bord de son satellite avant d'acquérir la puissance ultime. Pendant que Flash continuait de récupérer, le Monitor accorda son souhait au Psycho-Pirate, augmentant ses capacités de manipulation émotionnelle afin d'englober les trois mondes restants. À bord du satellite de l'autre Monitor, les héros tentèrent de se secourir mutuellement alors que ce même satellite se voyait détruire en morceaux. Pariah émit alors un cri quand il se fit à nouveau transporter vers un endroit inconnu. Alexander Luthor Jr. tenta d'utiliser ses pouvoirs afin de tous les sauver, avant d'en être empêché par Harbinger qui alla se précipiter vers la chambre en vue de rejoindre son corps humain originel. Au moment même où celle-ci fusionna avec ce dernier, le satellite vola en éclats. De retour sur Terre-Deux, Al Pratt secourut un Ted Grant blessé et le ramena chez lui afin de soigner au mieux ses jambes et de le réconforter, Wildcat se sentant désormais inutile après en avoir perdu l'usage. À l'extérieur, Yolanda Montez, les observant tous deux depuis une fenêtre, commenta à voix basse qu'il allait et qu'il devait s'en remettre. Sur Terre, Lex Luthor, piégé au milieu d'un cyclone, fut téléporté à bord du vaisseau du Brainiac qui, sous sa nouvelle apparence, était prêt à reprendre possession de l'Univers. Certains héros qui étaient à bord du satellite du Monitor avant son explosion se retrouvèrent sur Terre-X et purent assister en direct à sa destruction par la vague d'antimatière, ainsi qu'Harbinger, tentant apparemment quelque chose en vue de freiner son avancée. Ils finirent également par remarquer un grand nombre de civils se diriger vers le mur, pour y finir désintégrés. Northwind tenta de les empêcher mais fut rapidement pris à partie par les membres des Freedom Fighters. La nouvelle incarnation du Dr. Light utilisa ses pouvoirs afin de créer une barrière aveuglante déstinée à repousser ceux s'en approchant mais fut rapidement attaquée par Ray, tombant ainsi dans les bras d'Hawkman de Terre-Deux. D'autres furent transportés sur Terre-Quatre, où ils purent voir la vague consumer ce monde en plein millieu d'une tempête. Azrael y repéra le vaisseau de transport de Blue Beetle et tenta de le suivre, avant d'être frappé de plein fouet par Captain Atom. Nightshade et Peacekeeper se joignirent également aux forces au sol, tout comme Judo Master, se préparant à attaquer Katana, la confondant pour de la "pourriture nazie". Après avoir secouru Azrael de sa dangereuse chute, Jay Garrick se précipita vers Thunderbolt, qui se dirigeait volontairement vers le mur d'antimatière. Question se trouvait aussi à bord du vaisseau de Blue Beetle et commençait à s'interroger sur ce qui les poussait à affronter d'autres héros et à se suicider en cas de débordement. De retour sur Terre-Une, Aquaman, aux côtés d'Aqualad et d'Aquagirl, se rendirent compte de la disparition des cités englouties de Tritonis et Poséidonis. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Black Manta et Ocean Master les observèrent quelque temps avant d'eux aussi disparaître, à la surprise de Dolphin. Le dernier groupe de héros échoua sur Terre-S, où Changeling, ayant pris la forme d'un éléphant, fut projeté au travers d'un mur en briques par Captain Marvel. Supergirl tenta de le raisonner, ce dernier ne lui répondant que par ses poings. Kole érigea alors une barrière de cristal empêchant quiconque de s'approcher de la vague, pendant que Wonder Woman tentait, en vain, de maîtriser Mary Marvel, celle-ci résistant aux pouvoirs de l'amazone. Black Canary conclut ces deux affrontements en les incapacitant à l'aide d'un "cri de canari". Wonder Woman demeura alors perplexe, faisant face à l'image d'Harbinger, s'interrogeant sur ses intentions. Peu de temps après, le cosmos frémit alors que les trois univers restants se voyaient transportés au sein du Netherverse grâce à l'intervention d'Harbinger, le Psycho-Pirate perdant dans la foulée l'influence qu'il exerçait précédemment sur tous les héros des réalités restantes. Désormais drainée de ses pouvoirs, celle-ci retrouva sa forme humaine et rejoignit Lex Luthor, assistant depuis la surface d'un astéroïde à la fusion de cinq réalités en une seule, là où elles seraient le plus vulnérables. De retour sur Terre-Deux, Alan Scott, Power Girl et Johnny Quick traquaient Star Sapphire, Per Degaton et Deathbolt lorsque les trois vilains disparurent d'un seul coup, laissant les héros sans voix. À l'appartement de Ted Grant, celui-ci se reposait de ses blessures, laissant le champ libre à Yolanda Montez en vue de prendre l'identité de Wildcat. [[Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 7|7 - Beyond the Silent Night]] Un groupe de héros provenant des cinq univers restants fut sélectionné et téléporté auprès d'Harbinger par Pariah, afin qu'elle leur révèle l'origine des univers qu'ils tentaient si ardemment de protéger : Krona, un des Gardiens du monde d'Oa, s'était livré à une expérience interdite en assistant au Big Bang, une expérience entraînant de terribles répercussions. En conséquence, cela avait donné naissance à un univers d'antimatière ainsi qu'à un nombre infini d'univers de matière. Seule la planète Oa ne s'était pas vue dupliquée, à l'exception de son alter-ego d'antimatière, baptisée Qward, devenue la planète des Armuriers de Qward. Pour ses méfaits, Krona avait été banni de sa planète, les Gardiens tentant de réparer ses erreurs au travers de la création des Manhunters et du Corps des Green Lanterns. Sur les lunes d'Oa et de Qward, deux êtres à l'apparence similaire mais à la constitution complétement opposée virent le jour et devinrent les Monitors. Le Monitor de matière ne chercha qu'à en savoir en plus sur son univers alors que son alter-ego souhaitait prendre le contrôle du sien, enrôlant les Armuriers de Qward en vue de constituer sa propre armée et les transformant progressivement en Démons des Ombres. Au bout d'un certain temps, les deux Monitors prirent conscience de l'existence de l'un et de l'autre mais, suite à une attaque simultanée, perdirent tous deux conscience pour se réveiller au temps présent. Pariah compléta l'histoire en leur décrivant sa part de responsabilité dans cette crise. Étant un des esprits les plus éminents de sa planète, il décida lui aussi d'assister à la création de l'Univers, malgré le risque encouru. Pour cela, il créa une poche au sein de l'univers d'antimatière et s'y rendit, son arrivée déclenchant une réaction en chaîne, aboutissant à la destruction de son monde par une puissante vague d'antimatière. Cette même vague provoqua le réveil de l'Anti-Monitor, ce dernier absorbant de ce fait l'énergie résultante de cette destruction, ainsi que du Monitor, qui se mit à la recherche de Pariah afin de lui faire expier sa terrible faute. Après ces menues explications, les héros rassemblés se préparèrent à affronter l'Anti-Monitor, Alexander Luthor Jr. créant un portail visant à atteindre son univers et Pariah guidant les héros au fur et à mesure vers un astéroïde où se trouvait la forteresse de ce dernier. À l'intérieur de cette forteresse, l'Anti-Monitor observait les héros s'en rapprocher et ordonna alors au Psycho-Pirate de les neutraliser. Lorsque ce dernier l'informa que ses pouvoirs avaient d'un temps de recharge, l'Anti-Monitor le projeta au loin d'un revers de la main et se rendit en personne auprès des héros. Peu de temps après avoir atteint ses fortifications, les héros se rendirent compte que la forteresse elle-même semblait douée de vie, ses statues se mettant à les attaquer et se réassemblant une fois détruites. Beaucoup d'entre eux constatèrent également que leurs pouvoirs ne semblaient pas fonctionner de la même façon au sein de l'univers d'antimatière. Superman de la Terre-Une ainsi que Dr. Light réussirent malgré tout à atteindre le coeur de la forteresse, où ils découvrirent une machine convertissant tout rayonnement stellaire en énergie et visiblement à l'origine de la fusion des divers univers de matière. Superman se préparait à la détruire lorsqu'il fut soudainement frappé par un puissant rayon tiré par l'Anti-Monitor, son cri de douleur attirant sur place sa cousine, Supergirl, qui commença à engager le Monitor en combat singulier, détruisant son armure ainsi que la diabolique machine. Dr. Light remarqua cependant que Supergirl avait été grièvement blessée et tenta de la faire sortir de ce complexe, Supergirl insistant néanmoins pour qu'elle vienne plutôt au secours de son cousin. Ce moment de distraction permit alors à l'Anti-Monitor de tirer un rayon mortel sur Supergirl, sous les yeux de Kal-El. Alors que l'Anti-Monitor avait pris la fuite au sein d'une capsule de survie où il comptait récupérer des dégâts qu'on lui avait infligés, Superman de la Terre-Une prit sa cousine dans ses bras pendant ses derniers instants et s'écria qu'il prendrait sa revanche. Superman de Terre-Deux essaya de rassurer son homologue en pleurs et l'enjoignit à retourner dans son univers, pendant que la forteresse de l'Anti-Monitor tombait en morceaux. Plus tard, sur Terre-Une, Batgirl tint un discours au cours de l'éloge funèbre tenu en l'honneur de Supergirl, en disant notamment ces mots : "Kara avait tout d'une héroïne. Elle ne sera as oubliée". Superman emmena ensuite sa dépouille près de la Forteresse de Solitude, où il s'envola pour New Krypton, où elle reposera en terre. [[Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 8|8 - A Flash of the Lightning]] [[Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 9|9 - War Zone]] Lorem ipsum... [[Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 10|10 - Death at the Dawn of Time]] Lorem ipsum... [[Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 11|11 - Aftershock]] Lorem ipsum... [[Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 12|12 - Final Crisis]] Lorem ipsum... En Bref... Lorem ipsum... en: